thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 17 (E2)
"Walls Within Walls" is the seventh episode of Season 2 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 17th episode overall. It premiered on July 5, 2017. Synopsis "Tensions rise back at the Colony; the group feels they soon may have to make a tough choice." Plot A doctor known as Suzanne Perkins quickly ushers in the unconscious Bruce as his carriers set him in a bed before leaving. Edward and Carol quickly start to assist Suzanne in stabilizing the man. Ashley also is there acting as a medical assistant for them. "I'm not sure if Bruce is going to make it... I haven't dealt with a bite wound in forever." Suzanne says. "Well is there any way we can properly stabilize him?" Edward asks. "I mean, we're going to have to amputate his limb, if we can't get it off in time, he'll go into shock and pass on us." "We'll need to try and remove the internal bleeding, but we can't bruise any of his muscle or else the wound may become far too numb and swollen to treat." Suzanne explains. "I'll need time to monitor his heartbeat, but for now all we can do is try to slow the bleeding and cut the infected skin off." "Shit, his breathing is picking up..." Carol quickly turns to Ashley. "Ashley, hun, we've got this for now. I think this situation will be too much for you to handle, so go outside, okay?" After a moment, Ashley nods and silently walks out of the small clinic. As soon as she does, Sarah, Carlos, Patrick, and Johnny sprint by her towards the back of the community. She watches them before going off to see Jake and Ethan, who are talking near the entrance. "This has been a hell of a day." Jake remarks. Ethan nods. "Fucking hell of a terrible day." "Hey guys." Ashley greets. "I've been helping the doctors with Bruce, but he's not looking too good." Jake shakes his head. "He's gonna die, I just know it. I heard things got really fucked out there from Mike." "They probably did." Ashley responds, crossing her arms. "They're, like, all having some big council meeting about it too. Dwight didn't really seem that happy when I looked in." "Shit... I swear, if this means Mike and Christie get exiled for no good reason..." Jake sighs. "That's not what we've worked for. We've been together as a group for so long, we've met new people and finally found a community... and the idiocy of these people are the problem. Not us, not Mike, but them. So few people here know what's going on. And we have to take action if that keeps up." "Jake, what're you even suggesting?" Ethan asks. "I'm saying we're going to have to take this place by force if nobody wants to play nice anymore." Meanwhile, near the back ends of the community, Patrick is observing the chain link fence between two old logs. Sarah and Carlos watch from afar with Johnny nearby. "What's your brother doing?" Sarah asks. "He likes to fiddle with the fence." Johnny smiles. "Sometimes I help him!" "Johnny, I really don't think that's a good idea..." Carlos shakes his head. "Patrick treats you pretty badly you know..." "Nah! That's just how he is." Johnny giggles. "Besides, he likes to see the outsiders!" "Outsiders? All he's gonna do is attract walkers!" Sarah glares. "No no no, don't use that word!" Johnny shakes his head. "What?" Sarah looks confused now. "Pat hates those words. Walkers, lurkers, dead ones..." Johnny explains. "He wants everyone to call them 'the other people'." Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Suzanne Perkins. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two